


With, my, hands.

by William_Grahm



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Cute Ending, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gen, Gross, M/M, Murder, Murder Husbands, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/William_Grahm/pseuds/William_Grahm
Summary: Post TWOTL, adventures before Cuba.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to my lovely Girlfriend who co-wrote this with me! My Happi Pill!  
> Also thank you all so much for reading! Feel free to leave comments I love feed back!!! :)

Will sits alone in the hotel room in Florida waiting for Hannibal to return so they can leave to Cuba. He watches the ships pass in the harbor outside the window. After a moment a knock comes from the door. He is hesitant at first but answers thinking Hannibal must have his hands full, but as he pulls the door open, it is not Hannibal on the other side but a hotel staff member. The member smiles pleasantly, “Hello, I am here to respond to a complaint.” He says, “There have been a couple of them in regards to…” He trails off, “noise issues.”  
“What?” Will thinks for a moment and realizes he couldn't be talking about him. He has not made any noise, “tha- that can't be me. I haven't...We haven't made any noise”  
“We?” The hotel member asks.  
Will hesitates but then remembers what his new passport says then swallows hard before finally he says, “My husband and I…”  
“Oh, okey,” the man smiles again and pulls out a small revolver from his waistband, “hands up Graham.”  
Will puts his hands up, backing up slowly into the room. The man walked in and closes the door, Will backs up until he hits the wall by the window.  
“I know who you and your… Husband are,” The man smirks.  
“Have you told the police?” Will raises an eyebrow.  
“Nope,” the man continued to smirk, “I’ve got you all to myself,” he says with a hint of triumph.  
“Good,” Will huffed out a soft chuckle knowing he is in control now, “now there is no reason to rush. We can take our time here.”  
The man smiled and lowered the gun slightly, Will took notice of every centimeter.  
“May I put my hands down now?” Will asked coile.  
The man stood still and thought for a moment. Will took notice that the man's brow was now lightly misted, he was nervous, so Will took that as a sign to put his hands down anyway.  
“I- I didn't s- say you could p- put your ha- nds down!” The man commanded to no avail.  
Will licked his lips in a coy smirk, crossing his arms as he huffed out a laugh, “well, I didn't say you could come in.”  
The man was baffled by Will’s lack of concern for his life, as his gun was still pointed toward him. He rose the gun and shot once out of the window. Will flinched slightly but then began to laugh maniacally.  
“Was that supposed to scare me?” Will gestured to the now broken window with a glint of humor in his eyes.  
Will began to step toward the now quivering man, angling the gun with his finger on the trigger ready to shoot but his hands were just too shaky. Will reached out and grabbed the gun from him pushing the now frightened, man up against the wall near the bathroom.  
“No! Please,” the man begged.  
Will put a hand onto the man's mouth and hushed him, “don't. Scream,” he whispered.  
The man nodded and Will removed his hand calmly. He took a few steps back and aimed the gun toward the man's head. The man shook with terror and began to plead relentlessly for his life between bitter tears and hiccupping sobs. Will looked deep into the man's eyes as he cocked the gun. The man closed his eyes and Will stopped, looking at the gun he smiled dropping it and kicked it away.  
The man opened his eyes and Will leaned in close pulling out his pocketknife he lifted the man up off the floor and pushed him against the wall, hissing into his ear, “I’m going to do you in, with... My... Hands.”

Hour later Hannibal's return….

Hannibal stood outside the hotel with a duffle bag filled with supplies. He took the hotel key from his inside jacket pocket and unlocked the room. As he opened the door he noticed the window was broken, walking further into the room he noticed a blood stain on the wall near the bathroom with a trail leading in accompanying it. Hannibal's heart skipped at the thought of Will being injured on the other side of the bathroom door.  
“Will?” He called softly pushing on the half opened door to see inside.  
As the door swung open it revealed a longer trail of blood that lead to the bath tub. Will sat in a pool of the man's blood beside the tub. He was staring at his bloodied hands in shock.  
“Will?” Hannibal asked, concern in his voice, “are you alright?”  
Looking up at Hannibal, “I...uhm,” Will swallowed dryly, “I did...A thing,” he smiled sheepishly.  
“That you did,” Hannibal chuckled as he walked carefully across the bloody bathroom floor.  
As he reached the tub he looked in to see the hotel staff member. His chest was opened and his insides were laying on his lap, but there was one thing missing. Will stood carefully trying not to slip and walked over to the sink to grab something that was lying in it. He then walked it over to Hannibal and handed it to him. Will smiled nervously and looked into Hannibal's eyes. Hannibal smiled back for Will had just given him the missing organ, the heart, and lightly kissed Will on the forehead, “what a cunning boy you are,” he said as Will began to blush, “now let's get this place cleaned up,”  
Will nods and Hannibal walked over and put the heart back into the sink before helping Will start the long process of cleaning up.

After the cleaning was done and the heart was on ice in the cooler both men hurried down to the docs and got onto the boat. Once they were off and on there way, Will was steering the vessel and Hannibal came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him.  
“I need to get you a suit tailored if your gonna make a mess like that again,” he said softly into Will's ear.  
Will chuckled and looked up at him, “what kind of suit?” He asked.  
“Oh, you'll see,” Hannibal winked.


End file.
